poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Plankton's plan/Meeting SpongeBob
This is how Plankton's plan and meeting Spongebob goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Unite!. Meanwhile SpongeBob SquarePants: Good morning, Gary. What are we gonna do today? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Great idea. Let's visit Patrick. microphone feedback is heard Sheldon J. Plankton: PA Citizens of Bikini Bottom. May I have your attention, please? to SpongeBob SpongeBob SquarePants: I wonder what's going on. Ryan F-Freeman: Us too, Spongebob. Spongebob Squarepants: gasps Ryan F-Freeman the Prime-Prince and friends. Oh. I have heard so much about you. Sci-Ryan: You do? Sci-Rianna: How? Spongebob Squarepants: Everyone in Bikini Bottom has seem your battles and they talk about you all the time. Adagio Dazzle: We are the Dazzlings. Aria Blaze: And we have been known to sing from time to time. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get villains to do what we want. Sonata Dusk: clenched teeth Shut it. Ryan F-Freeman: What did I say? Cody Fairbrother: What you MEANT to say, bro, is that we did a lot of heroic deeds like defeating villains like Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, yeah. What my brother said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... to say. Sonata Dusk: And good job saying that, Ryan. You're a better Sonata like I am. smiles then puts his hand on Rianna's hand then his eyes turn white. In Rianna's memories Sora: Riku! Rianna F-Fiona: Mike! Ansem: Don't bother, you two. Your voices can no longer reach them where they are. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Silly, Prime-princess. I was just laying low, saving my energy, waiting for my moment and it worked. Now, I'm the one who leads the pack. Ansem: Their hearts belongs again to darkness. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): All worlds begin in darkness and also end. The heart is no diffrent. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows. Consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the Darkness whence it came. You see. Darkness is the hearts real power. eyes turn normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Emmet: What did you see? Ryan F-Freeman: You'll never guess. Odette: Xehanort's Heartless and Ryvine's Heartless? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Shh. Sheldon J. Plankton: From now on, I, Plankton and the Syndicate, will rule Bikini Bottom. Hahahahahaha. But I'm fair. I listen to the little people; those of you who don't want me to rule, raise your hand. Get them! the machines start sucking up sea creatures, the gang and Spongebob hide behind his house Crash Bandicoot: Ahhh! Megatron might teamed up with Plankton, Spongebob! Sunset Shimmer: No. He's reformed remember? Crash Bandicoot: Not if he's in Transformers: The Last Knight, he might cause chaos on Earth! Sunset Shimmer: That's the movie Megatron, not the TFP one. Crash Bandicoot: Potato, tomato. They got the same name. Guess he might got someone like Megatron to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Spongebob Squarepants: We can't let that happen. a portal opens up Matau T. Monkey: Who's that? Jafar? Megatron? Megatron: I'm standing right here. Crash Bandicoot: Yikes! Neutron's robot dog, Goddard, flies out of the portal Crash Bandicoot: Oh. That's not Jafar. It's Goddard! sighs then gets a vision. Gloriosa looks around her friends Emmet: You are not.... Gaia Everfree! close her eyes, but when she open her eyes, they are Gaia's eyes Gloriosa Daisy: No. I... am.... into Gaia Everfree GAIA EVERFREE!!! And the magic I got is my own with RYAN!!! uses her magic to pull Ryan to her Ryan F-Freeman: Gaia? Where's Gloriosa? Gaia Everfree: Gloriosa is gone. Gaia stays. slaps Ryan ending the vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Thanks, Crash. I needed that. looks at Ryan Odette: How did a robot dog get to this world without powering down? Sci-Ryan: I'm not sure. I think he is ok, Odette. Gloriosa Daisy: Who did you see in that vision? Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes